


What to Write?

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team offers suggestions of what Sue can write for Sel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Write?

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the Atlantis self-insertion fics for Sel.
> 
> Originally posted February 2007.

“I can’t believe you haven’t written that fic for Sel yet,” McKay commented between mouthfuls of chocolate cake. 

Sue sighed, stirring her coffee idly and wondering if she could possibly justify a piece of cake on her diet. It was a quiet afternoon on Atlantis and somehow she had found herself having cake and coffee with Atlantis’ premiere team. “It’s not that I don’t want to write it, I do! I just can’t get past the first few pages, or even find a decent idea.” 

“Write about John and Teyla,” Ronon rumbled, his dark eyes full of mischief as he smirked at the two in question.

“Yeah,” Rodney chimed in. “You write that, what do they call it? Smut?” He gestured with a forkful of cake. “I mean, half the base thinks they’re doing it, so why not write it?”

“Hey, we are sitting right here,” John complained. “But yeah,” he added, a huge grin on his face, “smut sounds good to me.”

Rodney snorted, bits of cake crumb shooting out of his mouth. “Of course it doesn’t sound bad to you, since you’ll be the one getting some.”

Sue was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and gave Teyla a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Teyla’s smile remained serene. “Do not worry, Sue. I would find a story like that very interesting.”

“What?” John sputtered, setting his coffee cup down so fast that half of the contents sloshed out onto the table. “You mean, you’d like if we were to kiss and well, you know…”

“Can’t say it, Sheppard?” Rodney smirked. “Sexual intercourse, coitus, sexual congress—”

“Doing it?” Ronon offered with a sly grin. “What did Cadman call it the other day? Some kind of tool?”

“Screwing,” Teyla answered demurely.

“That’s right,” Ronon exclaimed. “You two could screw.”

Sue tried not to laugh as John turned redder and redder and Rodney started on a rambling discourse on sexual slang. Finishing her coffee, she stood up. “Thanks for the help, I think. Maybe I’ll get an idea. But I guess for now, I’m going to knit.”


End file.
